playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Chandell Wisp
Chandell Wisp is a corporeal will-o'-the-wisp in the form of a sentient, human-like candelabrum. Chandell made her appearance on February 15th, 2015 with a Series that starts on October. Appearance Chandell is a corporeal will-o'-the-wisp. Her body construction looks similar to that of a Candelabrum. Her body is made entirely of melting wax and has three wisps at the tips of her arms and on the top of her head. She is known to possibly have a pair of eyes, but shows only one as the other eye is sealed in wax. Chandell wears a suit that looks ominously elegant. It is a black and purple leotard. The suit has a pair of vambraces that look like wax catchers, and a collar that acts the same way. The costume also has small strings of amethyst dangling decoratively from the suit. a pair on the elbows of the suit, one on both sides of her, one in the front of her collar and one on the back of her collar. The suit also comes with black tights and black with purple metal sabatons. Chandell's 'hair' looks to be in a pixie cut mixed with a fringe, but seeing that it's mere wax, it's hard to tell if it's really considered hair to begin with. Chandell's arms have candle-like stumps at the end that melt to the baleful flames at the tips that turn a more orange color when enraged or sexually aroused. Personality and Behavior Chandell's personality is said to be intelligent but verbally challenged. Despite her intellect, she is incapable of understanding the needs of mortal body, such as food and water. She is usually happy and friendly and is rarely angry. When enraged, she will set whatever she wants on fire and simply watch it burn as a way to let out her anger. She is capable of granting wishes, but only a limit of three. However, like Jinn, she will steal the spirit of the wisher which she uses to fuel her baleful fire that glows an ominously, ghostly blue. Don't be fooled though, these flames do not burn. In fact, they are cold to the touch. Background Chandell was a lonely type. She lived in another Mansion all to herself. Travellers would arrive seeking temporary shelter only to be permanent guests against their free will. She did try to make them comfortable, but failed to know why her "Guests" kept dying on her. Reason is that she cannot cook, nor supplied them with any sustenance. Unlike the Humans she trapped in her home, she had no need for sustenance. So she assumed that they didn't either. After her guests have withered into bones or ash, Chandell grew bored and alone. She thinks a change of scenery would be most suited, and she headed out. Leaving her torched mansion behind to seek a more suitable home of residence. She later stumbled upon the infamous Midnight Mansion, bursting with all sorts of life. This made Chandell very happy as she was already welcomed by many. Relationship with Vlass Trancyll Chandell grew an interest in Vlass Trancyll, a Vampire hailing from her castle in the Transylvanian Alps. Though her interests in the Vampire were secretive, Vlass notices this and does what she can to make Chandell comfortable to both of their liking. Series and Role Chandell's main feature is "Chandell Mansion" while she may also appear with Vlass Trancyll in "Vania". Chandell's role in Midnight Mansion is to provide things that may seem impossible to get, and are given three wishes before stealing the spirit away. They usually collect Humans to pay the price for Chandell's toll. Boogey's Nightmares Chandell is a locked Vampirette that needs to be unlocked to use. She is an Occultist-type.Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Females Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Magical Category:Characters Category:Occultist-type